Confessions of Love
by mesweetescape
Summary: a slight talk with natsume about confessions will lead to a series of confessions and humour. RXH NXM READ AND REVIEW! T for safety.


Confession Of a love.

"Don't be an idiot" He scowled looking annoyed in some sort of way.

"Look whose talking." said the blonde haired friend trying to sound smart in a sense.

"You?" He raised a brow. He sighed and lay back unsure to be relaxed or not. "I'm not telling her." The blonde haired sighed and ruffled his hair.

"You won't tell her how much you love her." He seemed a bit unsure, fidgeting and looking left to right as if being watched "So what's the point in loving her huh? Why don't you just give up! Let her live her love life. Burning every guy that courts her! You really think that's fair _Hyuuga_? Being so selfish. I'm so sick of it."

He said it.

Ruka said it.

What he always thought of Natsume's countless actions towards Mikan. Although he had no feeling of love for Mikan whatsoever he really didn't like how Natsume was taking things.

Natsume looked shocked yet at the same time pissed.

"What's up your ass today?" He glowered.

"Same shit as always" Ruka smirked. He finally made himself a pun that was pretty funny.

Natsume laughed. "You've become some smart ass."

"Yeah. Suits me don't cha think?" Ruka joked.

"Probably if your like that against Imai" Natsume turned to him "Always blushing and all. Why don't you just tell her?"

"I…I don't know..." Ruka stuttered blushing.

"What's the point of loving her huh? Why don't you just give up! Being so shy and unsure. I'm so sick of it" Natsume mocked proudly. "Why don't you be the Ruka who roared those cruel, cruel words to me?"

They laughed in unison.

"If you do. I will"

"Confess?" Natsume questioned almost like Ruka was joking.

"Yeah."

Natsume smirked as if in victory. "Alright then"

"Huh?!" Ruka looked lost. He thought Natsume would never confess…so he gave it a try. But he agreed?!

"Mikan you can come out now"

Ruka froze on the spot. WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

A girl stepped out of the bushes. Mikan stood there smiling sheepishly her hand rubbing the back of her head.

"Well…Ruka" Natsume started trying to hold back a laugh. "I kinda…sorta…already…_confessed_ to Mikan."

Ruka was dumbfounded. "You're kidding"

"Err Nopes…" Mikan interrupted. "We're dating" She laughed nervously.

"Shit" Ruka cursed. "Damn sneaky bastards"

"Your sounding like me now" Natsume joked.

"Influenced" Ruka stated. He got up and started to walk off.

"Ruka-pyon! Where are you going?!" Mikan yelled hysterically thinking he was mad at them.

Ruka turned around blushing and smiling at the same time. "To confess of course" He smiled again (everything around him brightens up with a shiny background and his hair flies back making him look so hot!!). He continued to walk as he waved a hand goodbye.

"Wish me luck," he said.

"Ya don't need it" Natsume smiled assuring his friend of complete success.

Ruka simply shrugged as an answer and ran off to find Hotaru.

ooOOo

Hotaru played with the blue stone in her hands. It was Ruka's alice stone and she would never leave her room without it. It was so important to her. But rather die than admit it.

She smiled brightly as she played with the stone. Trying to imagine Ruka with her.

When Ruka arrived he saw Hotaru playing with a small object by herself so happily. That rare smile of hers would cause Ruka feel all messed up inside. A warm feeling.

He walked closer and a blue light reflected on his eyes. His eyes raised in astonishment as he saw a blue stone in Hotaru's hands. It was his present to her.

"Nogi Nogi what to do without you." Hotaru said playfully as she ran up to him.

"Uh... I..." He stuttered

"Huh? What? Speak up." Hotaru demanded with such innocent yet cold eyes. Ruka blushed and turned his head.

"I fell in love with someone." He started. Hotaru looked pale. She seemed shocked. "She's way too smart beyond her measure...She's beautiful...She's cold...She's always around me" Ruka turned his head while rubbing it. A slight blush visible. "She's kind in her own way..."

"Nogi stop. Your love life may be interesting for blackmail...but I don't want to know."

"LET ME... let me continue." He seemed a bit off the edge than usual.

"But I can't really understand why... I fell for her."

Tears threatened to fall down her face.

Ruka laughed nervously.

"So here I am." He spread his arms wide. "Confessing to the girl I love"

Hotaru looked at Ruka clearly shocked. She smirked.

"I fell in love with this guy too" She stated emotionlessly. He froze.

"His stupid yet his smart…gentle and I always end up looking at him" she looked at Ruka who looked a bit down. "He maybe shy a lot and always blushes and that's probably why I love him."

"Imai…" Ruka looked at her with gentle eyes looking sad.

She spread her arms wide and smiled so carefreely it looked almost…occasional for her.

"So here I am" She started smiling at Ruka. To him she looked like an angel. He was blushing many shades of red and his heart was beating 'doki doki doki doki' and at the same time he was melting from her beauty.

Oh how he wished time froze.

"Confessing to the guy I love" Ruka snapped out of his trance looking left to right to see if theres any other guy finally concluding that she was talking about him.

He smiled gently at her and placed his lips gently on hers.

'Seems it wasn't too bad I made that deal with Natsume' he thought.


End file.
